The Rock
by Cole224
Summary: Changed to a one shot. Logan and Alec get into a bit of trouble. ML.


This story is set in season two sometime before Hello, Goodbye. Before Max told Logan that she and Alec were together. This fic has a slight reference to something on Smallville, but you don't have to know the show. I changed this into a one shot. I was going to make it longer, but decided against it. 

Don't own anything.

* * *

Sometimes Max thought her life was to weird for words, but that was stepped up even more when she walked into Logan's apartment one day and found herself kissing Alec. Well, Alec kissed her.

Max had been understandably shocked at first. She had just walked in, wanting to talk to Logan, and Alec had took one look at her, walked over and kissed her. It took her a few seconds before she pulled back, and punched Alec hard.

"What the hell?!" She yelled, looking down at him. She glanced briefly at Logan, who was sitting in his computer chair. She was shocked a second time in the last minute when Logan stared at the two of them for several seconds before throwing his head back and laughing.

Alec stood up, hand on his cheek where Max had hit him and glared at Logan. Logan shook his head, still laughing.

"What did you expect?" He asked. Alec frowned and looked down at himself.

"It is a little weird anyways." He said. Logan let out one last laugh and looked at Alec incredulously.

"A little weird?" Max looked between the two of them as Alec sighed and sit down in one of the chairs. Logan was watching them with amusement shining in his eyes. He was slouched in the chair and rocking it from side to side with one leg.

"Sorry, Max." Alec said, distracting her from Logan's odd demeanor. "I wasn't really thinking straight."

"Yeah, come on, Maxie. We all make errors in judgment." Logan said, and then he grimaced slightly. She watched as he knocked on his knee where the exoskeleton was and looked over at Alec. "How the hell do you put up with this, anyway?" .

"Don't have much of a choice." He said, glaring. Max watched the two of them, eyes wide.

"What's going on?" She asked when she finally found her voice, still hoping this was some kind of joke.

"This is totally his fault this time." Logan said, pointing at Alec and then raising his hands and then he frowned and the amusement came back. "No damage, Maxie. I know you like to hit people-"

"I didn't know this would happen!" Alec said, scowling. "He said it would help."

"Right." Logan said, rolling his eyes. "Big help. Now you guys can kiss all you want..." Logan grimaced. "That's kind of creepy." Max looked from one to the other, finally locking eyes with Alec's green ones, but not seeing Alec in them.

"Oh my god." She said. The amusement came back to Logan's blue eyes.

"Finally getting it, Maxie?" He asked. Max gaped at the two of them, trying to get words past several times before succeeding.

"How the hell did this happen?!"

"Max, calm down." Alec-no, Logan said, getting up and raising his hands.

"Calm down?!" She said. "You guys are in each others bodies."

"Yeah, and it would be all sorted out if Logan would just listen to me." Alec spoke up. Max stared at him. The look on his face, on Logan's face, was pure Alec. This was so messed up.

Alec stood up, scowling slightly himself when he heard the exoskeleton. He walked over to the two of them.

"Look, if we just touched this thing again-" He started, staring at Logan. Logan shook his head.

"We don't know what it could do?" Alec gestured to himself.

"What could be worse than this?" He asked incredulously.

"Thanks, Alec." Logan said, glaring at him again. Alec grinned, and man did that grin look odd on Logan's face.

"Oh, come on buddy." He said, slapping Logan on the shoulder. "You know what I mean. Besides," he leaned forward, "I'm pretty sure I got the short end of the stick on this one."

"Could one of you please just tell me how this happened?" Max said, anger rising.

"I found someone, one of my contacts, who said they might know a way to get rid of the virus."

"So, how does that end with this?" She waved her arm between the two men.

"They sort of sent me a stone. I don't really know what it is, but when both of us touched it..."

"Unbelievable." Max said.

"Which is why we should just touch it again. I mean, this thing did it, it'll reverse it." Max nodded.

"Maybe he's right."

"Yeah, and maybe it wont do anything." Logan said. Alec rolled his eyes.

"And I thought you were the optimist of the group."

"Okay!" Max shouted before they could start fighting again. "Where is this thing? Maybe Alec is right. For once."

"In my desk." Logan said. Max nodded and started over.

"I don't think you should touch it." Logan said. Alec had the same thought and reached out to grab her arm just as she was heading over there. Max pulled back alarmed and they stared at each other, eyes wide.

"I forgot." Alec said dumbly. Logan and Max both stared at him for several seconds, waiting for it to happen. It had happened almost instantly last time. When nothing happened after a few seconds, though, Max frowned. Logan met her eyes with Alec's green ones and frowned himself.

They stood there for at least another minute, expecting something to happen. When nothing did, Alec broke the silence as usual.

"Great, it worked. So, are we going to fix this so you two can get busy in your own bodies?"

* * *

It was kind of anticlimactic, Max thought later. All this time searching for a cure and that was the way they had found one, Alec in the same room. Touching the black rock that Logan had gotten actually worked, too. Alec had gone, after making another comment that would make most girls blush, of course.

Now she was standing in his living room awkwardly. She didn't want it to be awkward. She remembered what it had been like when she had found the temporary cure a little while back. She remembered how that ended up. What if this was just temporary as well?

He smiled at her, and she walked over to him and pulled his head down in a kiss. She had been wanting to do it for so long. It didn't live up to her expectations, it exceeded them. She felt lightheaded as he brought his hands to her back, pulling her closer. After a minute she pulled back and smiled up at him.

"No more wasted time." She whispered. He nodded, smiling and asked a question he'd been wanting to ask for almost a year now.

"Marry me?"


End file.
